Frantic, Frustrated and Female x Yu Yu Hakusho x MCU
by Devomakesbadfanfics
Summary: Hello I hope you enjoy this fanfic of all the epic shonen jump heros fighting the evil villains. please do not bully me this is my first fanfic.


So it started out when Frieza and Sensui were joining forces to destroy the world. Frieza wanted to destroy Earth but Sensui wanted to get rid of human beings before Frieza can do the finishing blow.

"I want to destroy the earth!" Frieza said

"It's fine that you want to destroy but think, I want to open up the gates of hell and unleash demons the size of shopping malls into the world" Sensui replied

"Then how should we do it, Mr. Sensui?" Frieza said

"Simple, give me time and I'll open up the demon world so we can get rid of the humans" Sensui said

**1 day later**

"HOLY FUDGEING CORNCHIPS SCHOOL IS OVER" Yusuke shouted

then Frieza came out of no where and treatened earth "huh, Schol over and I'm already dealing with asses, TAKE THIS ASSHOLE" *fires spirit gun* Frieza said "niece try" and then goki flies and shot Frieza. "Thank yu for stalling time Yuusike" gocku said. then Frieza came out and shot giku, folluwed bi that another energie was cuming in. "Hory krap" Yusuke said. "Demonics!" Yosuke was suprised but he new who would be behind this. Sensui *with a little help of Itsuki* "The Demonic miencraft realm is about to be open. then Inuyasha cam from the demon realm and slashed Sensui with his sord. Sensui became over extreme super duper powerful and killed Inuyasha. Kenshin saw what was going on in the sity and decided to hellp out Yusake. "What is going on" Kenshin said. Yusuka risponded with "too villains are trying to destruy the Earf". Kenshin went down to the cave and diceded to slash Sensui with his soord. Kenshin died. with the to hereos dead its all up to Yesuke and gock. gocu went to the cave and fired an enargy bean at Sensui. Sensui died. now it's Frieza they are gonna haf to stop. Yisuke fired the spirit gun and mised and Frieza shot a giant orb of emerji at Yusoke and he died. Then, a giant tower of rok gust plowed into Frieza. It was Edward Elric. Edward was shot by icEmAn and he died. It was now up to Joku to kil Frieza. They had an epic battle royale in the middle of the sreet and Frieza was not killed. ggoku used the spirit bomb and it feiled and then, go figure, goyu dies.

Now there is 1 shonen protagonist alive, Her name is Yayoi. Frieza was confused why a landlord would attack an alien. Then Frieza shot an energy beam at Yayoi and she naruto runs and got out of the way. "WHAT IS THIS SPEED" by Frieza. Yayoi says "Even if god forgives you, I shall not" and she took out a whip and sliced Frieza's tail. Frieza was angry that the hero was winning. Yayoi hides and Frieza is destroying cars just to kill her. Yayoi came out of the building and whips Frieza again and naruto runs across the street. Then out of nowhere. Yayoi gains ultra instinct and summons long but thin wires and ties up Frieza. She then bitch slaps him and Frieza dies. This proves that Yayoi is the best shonen character in all of Anime.

In chapter Two!

This is why I love Yayoi and what she stands out as. Yayoi is from the hentai "Frantic, Frustrated and Female" and she is the landlord. She is my favorite character for a lot of several reasons. First Reason being is that Yayoi is very fast at running. In episode two, She went from the bottom floor to the top floor in roughly a second and it can be backed up that she naruto runs. Let me remind you this came out in 1996 and Naruto came out in the 2000's. Second is that she uses mostly BDSM gear, in particular, the whip, the whip is a very deadly weapon, just watch Yu Yu Hakusho and see Kurama using a whip. The whip is in fact overpowered and she uses it constantly throughout the entire series. Thirdly, Yayoi is a very fun character. She joins in the fun with Hiroe and Mayaka. On top of that She watches TV, loves to eat, sleep and all the crazy fun things. In episode three, Yayoi is very caring for Hiroe and she tries to help her from being possessed. Yayoi is one of those characters that is just funny you have to include them in your list of favorite characters. She is also an adult with a cool personality and like I mentioned before she tries to have fun with everyone. She can be mean such as in episode two, she slapped Hiroe. Yayoi is the best girl in the 90's anime world, of course besides Sailor Moon or Botan, Yayoi is perfect. Yayoi although a hero to some, she doesn't have a bad guy unless if you are including possessed Hiroe. Due to the fact that she doesn't have any powers, she is fast and she has a whip. Although she isn't powerful, she trades strength with speed, similar to Kenshin. She also can't fly, I believe she can be a good person in Jump Force since she can't fly and is a female, so it's more variety for the players who can't fly and most importantly, that are girls. And despite being a little anime series of 5 volumes and 3 episodes she can be added as a DLC. She is practically a mother figure to some, since in the hentai "Frantic, Frustrated and Female" many of the characters call her "mother", either in a joking way or a serious way, It's safe to say that she really does care for Hiroe. So there are reasons why she is the best character and in my opinion, my favorite character in anime. She not only fought demons but also fought a group of teenage girls that were fighting with Hiroe. Many people do not know this famous hentai and that is bad considering people are truly missing out on her and especially on all of her parts. Yayoi although saw her first debut in episode one, nearly towards the end, she showed her hero side in episode two, like I mentioned before, she did in fact try to protect Hiroe until there was a misunderstanding. In episode three, it really did change since she was the one that either didn't get attacked by the ghost, or Hiroe and didn't get left behind. In other words, episode three was focused around her. Yayoi literally hired a trap to trap possessed Hiroe and it became the best plot twist in anime because that was actually pretty funny coming from a usually serious person such as Yayoi. Yayoi and another person, assuming to be Mayaka, were the last two left. Also the ending for episode three was funny since possessed Hiroe was led into a trap by the both girls with Yayoi electrocuting her with a vibrator that she is worth noting that Yayoi did or may not have whipped Mayaka or Hiroe but judging from the sounds, it was pretty painful and that is why she is extremely strong. In conclusion, Yayoi is the best character because she is funny, always want to get into excitement, caring and strong with her brown leather whips since all she does is help the girls out when danger is happening around them. I hope you enjoyed the essay about my favorite hentai character and why I think she is amazing in every way, shape or form.


End file.
